Searching For You
by CrumpledWings
Summary: at the end of s3: Ozai tells Zuko where to find Ursa. With the help of his friends Toph and Katara, Zuko sets out to find his mother. But with all the time he's spending with Katara, will he find something more? full summary inside. zutara!


**Summary:** I suck at these, but... At the end of s3, when Zuko asks Ozai where Ursa is, Ozai tells him he can start looking in the outer ring of Ba Sing Se. With the help of his friends Toph and Katara, Zuko begins the search for his mother. But with all the time he's spending with Katara, will he find something more? Zutara!

**a/n:** I finally caved! I'm doing another fanfic. For those of you who started reading my other stories, A Different Path and In The Dark, I realize you've been waiting for over a year. I'm sorry, but I got super busy with school, cheer, and the school musical, and by the time I was ready to start again, I realized I had nothing to write for either of them. They have officially been classified as dead stories. Again, SORRY! Anyways, I'm starting fresh, at the insistence of my brother. I'll be the first to admit I'm no professional, and everyone will probably be OOC, but, hey, you gotta try, right? But enough of my babbling, READ!:D

p.s.-this is minus the Maiko and Kataang scenes…

**Disclaimer:** What's that for? Wait, I _don't_ own ATLA? Well, that sucks…

o0o0o

Searching For You

"I have to find her, Uncle."

Zuko fixed his arms across his chest stubbornly, staring Iroh down with his golden eyes. He had figured that Iroh would disagree with his plans, but that didn't matter; he would leave everyone and everything, even his new nation, to finds his mother. It had been over seven years since he'd last seen her, but memories of her haunted him to this day. He would stop at _nothing _to see her again.

"But Prince Zuko," Iroh said in his deep, rumbling voice. "You have just been crowned ruler of the Fire Nation. How can you leave _now_, when there is still so much to be done rebuilding the world?"

Zuko shook his head. "That's why I've waited a few weeks. Now that everything is settled, I can leave." He tried to sound reassuring. "Besides, if anything goes wrong, you can handle it."

"I am not the Fire Lord-"

"But you _were_," Zuko interrupted. "You know how to run a country." He met his Uncle's eyes with an earnest gaze. "Uncle, _please_. I have to do this. How can I rest knowing that she is out there somewhere, a refugee of the very country that her son now rules?"

Iroh was silent for a very long time, stroking his beard and giving his nephew an unreadable stare. When he finally spoke, it was only one word, but that one word changed everything for the young Fire Lord. "Alright."

A wide grin spread across Zuko's face. He sputtered for a moment before he was able to speak. "Th-thank you, Uncle."

Iroh gave Zuko a knowing smile. "I trust you, my nephew. But please, promise me you will not go alone. The war may be over, but I have the feeling that there are still those who would wish to harm you."

"But who is going to come with me?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sokka and Suki are planning their wedding. I doubt Aang will come with me; he's too busy being the Avatar and restoring peace. And there is no way Katara and Toph will follow me on what they're sure to think is a wild goose chase."

His uncle merely shook his head. "How can you know who will come with you if you don't _ask_?" He placed his hands on each of his nephew's arms. "Ask your friends, Zuko. I'm sure they will not turn you down so easily."

Zuko nodded. "I will."

Iroh pulled him into an embrace. "Good bye, my nephew," he sniffed. "Promise me you will be safe."

"I promise Uncle."

"And that you'll write to me every day. And you'll keep out of the sun in warm weather. And in cold weather, that you'll cover your ears. And…"

o0o0o

Zuko arrived to dinner late. When he entered the dining room, five familiar heads turned toward him.

"Zuko!" someone cried. He wasn't quite sure who, because everyone seemed to be talking at once. The Gaang hadn't been together in two weeks; Aang had been in the Earth kingdom, Katara had visited the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka had gone with Suki to visit the Kyoshi Warriors, and Toph had been to Omashu.

The young Fire Lord was suddenly ambushed by his friends, pulled into a group hug. He sighed outwardly, but inside, he was happy to be back with everyone again. They had all reunited to celebrate Sokka and Suki's engagement. He gave the couple his congratulations when the group hug dissipated.

"Congratulations you two," he smiled. "You must be so excited."

Sokka put his hands on his hips in a proud position. "Yeah, it's pretty awesome." Suki beamed. Zuko shook Sokka's hand, but when he came to Suki, hand extended, she jumped on him and gave him a fierce hug.

"Handshakes are for strangers," she said, smiling warmly at him. "We're all family now."

They all went to sit at the dinner table and were soon served. Over dinner, they discussed the adventures they had on their various trips and the plans for Sokka's and Suki's wedding. The young couple planned to tie the knot as soon as possible, hopefully later that summer. They were throwing back and forth location ideas for the upcoming nuptials, and things were getting pretty heated, when Katara cleared her throat.

"I'm sure we can figure all this out later. For now let's just enjoy that we're back together," she smiled. "After all, we're going to be spending the whole week here, right?"

"Actually," Zuko said. "I've been meaning to talk to you guys about that." He suddenly felt all the eyes in the room turn on him. "I need your help."

"Is something wrong Zuko?" Aang asked, worry creasing his otherwise boyish face.

He took a deep breath. "I know where to find my mother." The room was suddenly filled with the various sounds of surprise form the Gaang. Zuko knew they didn't know much about his mother's story, but they knew that she had been out of his life since he was nine.

When they had settled down, Zuko began again. "Right after my coronation, I went to visit my father in jail and demanded he tell me where my mother was."

"And he actually _told you_?" Sokka cut in.

"Sort of. It took a while, but I got him to tell me that the last he'd heard, she was in the Earth Kingdom." He sighed and ran his hand through his inky black hair. "I know you're all busy with different things, but it would mean a lot to me if you would accompany me on this journey." He looked into each of his friends eyes with sincerity.

"Gee, Zuko, I'd really love to but…" Suki looked at Sokka and gave a helpless gesture. "With the wedding planning and all…"

He nodded respectfully. "Of course I understand. I'm sorry I can't be here for you, but…"

"We understand," Suki smiled, reaching across the table and placing her hand on his. The friends exchanged a glance, and no words were necessary.

Aang sighed discontentedly. "Zuko, I really hate to do this to you, but…" He looked away for a moment, voice tinged with guilt, then met Zuko's gold eyes with his own. "Now that the war's finally over, it's time for me to restore peace. As much as I'd like to go with you, I can't abandon my people and my duties right now, right after the war."

Aang's words were resonate of Iroh's, and Zuko swallowed hard. He _knew_ this was the right thing to do, it had to be… But in doing the right thing, he was also, as Aang said, abandoning his people. Could he really bring himself to do it? Was he being selfish, leaving his nation to fulfill his personal needs? _No_, he told himself. In his gut, he knew he was making the right decision. But, still… _Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place._

Zuko met his young friend's large brown eyes. "I understand Aang," he said. "And I respect your decision."

The next to speak was Toph. Leaning back, she propped her feet up on the table and crossed her arms behind her head. "Well, that's all fine and dandy for you guys, but me, I've got no such responsibilities." She grinned at Zuko. "Count me in, Sparky."

Zuko laughed. "Thank you Toph." Then he turned to Katara, the last one who had not given him an answer. For some reason, he felt as though her answer was the most important of all. His heart beat so loudly in his chest, he was sure the whole palace could hear. While he had expected the whole Gaang to decline, and had been pleasantly surprised by Toph's acceptance, it was the thought of Katara denying him that caused his fear. The image of her, smiling sadly but shaking her head no, swam in his mind and made him feel suddenly anxious. His fingers tightened on his chair's armrests. "Katara?"

The water bender grinned at him. "Zuko, I'd be honored to accompany you on your quest."

Zuko released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. His heart beat returned to normal. _Why do I care so much whether or not Katara comes with me?_ he thought, but shook his head before his mind could put words to the traitorous feelings swirling in the back of his mind. Of course it wasn't- wasn't anything like…_that_. Though he refused to admit to himself what "_that_" was…

o0o0o

"Hey there Sparky."

Zuko turned around to find Toph standing behind him with a triumphant-looking expression. "Hello Toph." The blind earth bender came to stand beside him, though she could not look out the window and admire the stars as he was doing. "Can I get you with anything?"

Toph gave a quiet laugh. "Just answers."

Zuko gave her a puzzled look, though of course she couldn't see it. "Well, I'll try to help," he said. _What questions could Toph possibly have for me?_ he wondered.

"Well, for starters…how long have you had this little crush on Katara?"

Zuko's face drained of blood. "Toph, what are you talking about?"

She rolled her milky white eyes. "Oh please. You should have _felt_ your heartbeat earlier tonight when Sugar Queen was answering whether or not she would come with you. _Priceless_," she chuckled.

Zuko sighed. "Toph, I _do not_ have a crush on Katara. We're just friends."

"Yeah, and I'm a purple air bison." Toph placed her hands on her hips and stared Zuko down with her blind eyes. "You can't fool me, Zuko. I can tell when you're lying, remember?"

"I'm not lying!" he snapped. He turned angrily to glare out the window. What was Toph thinking? _Of course_ he didn't have feelings for Katara! The only reason he had reacted the way he did at dinner was because…because he and Katara fought well together and she was clever and valuable as a partner and friend!

Toph sighed like Zuko was a hopeless cause. "I see."

"Thank you," Zuko said, annoyed.

"You're in denial."

"I'm what?" Zuko barked. "I'm not in denial."

"That's exactly what someone in denial would say," Toph said sagely.

"Toph-" the flustered Fire Lord began.

"Save it," Toph said, holding up her hand to silence Zuko. She began to walk away. "I'm going to bed. See ya later Sparky. I'll tell Sugar Queen you said hi."

Zuko buried his head in his hand. What was wrong with Toph? He _clearly_ didn't have feelings for Katara- it was obvious that Toph's feet were losing their touch. _Besides_, he thought with sudden bitterness, _she's seeing Aang._

Zuko turned from the window abruptly, anger boiling in the pit of his stomach. What did it matter to him if Aang and Katara were together? He should be _happy_ for them. _We'll probably have another wedding to celebrate around here soon_, some dark part in the back of his mind whispered. _Yes, and we _will_ celebrate _it, he thought fiercely. _I'd be as happy for them as I am for Sokka and Suki._

But if that were true…why did he feel so angry?

o0o0o

Katara awoke the next morning earlier than everyone else. Looking out her window, which was really a balcony to the right of her bed, she saw that it was just sunrise. Sliding out of bed, she padded over to the balcony and opened the glass doors to go outside. The sun was just barely rising, and it was still cold outside. She shivered in her thin nightgown, the wide collar slipping down off one of her shoulders. Nevertheless, she stayed outside. The sunrise that morning was particularly beautiful, with the radiant and warm colors that immediately made her think of the Fire Nation she was visiting. She sighed contentedly.

"Good morning."

"Aah!" she screeched, vaulting back and immediately dropping into a bending position, despite her lack of water.

"Whoa, hey, I didn't mean to startle you," Zuko said, spreading his hands in a calming gesture.

Katara regained her breath. "I'm sorry Zuko, you scared me." She gave him a slightly suspicious look. "What are you doing here?" _Last I checked, this balcony connected to my _bedroom_. So how did Zuko…_

"My room's right there," Zuko explained, indicating the room next to hers. "I saw you alone out here, and I came out to see if you wanted company." He smiled shyly. "I suppose I owe you, seeing as you've agreed to be come with me to find my mother."

She placed her hand on his arm. "You don't owe me anything, Zuko." She suddenly giggled. "Besides, you could have just _ordered_ me to, Your Highness."

He found himself smiling again, broader this time. "I'll keep that in mind next time. But, Katara, really, _thank you_." He met her gaze relentlessly and refused to break it. Katara swallowed hard. Zuko's eyes smoldered like gold, far warmer and more beautiful than the sunrise that had captivated her only moments before. She felt her stomach fluttering, her heart racing. His gaze had wandered away from her eyes and was fixed on the shoulder her loose nightgown revealed. She was suddenly hyperaware of the fact that she was wearing only a very thin nightgown and blushed bright red, throwing her arms around herself for cover.

Zuko immediately looked concerned. "Are you cold?" Katara recognized the out and gladly took it; she nodded vigorously. "Here, take this." He removed the robe he wore over his pajamas and wrapped it around her. She was instantly enveloped in warmth, and an involuntary sigh escaped her lips.

"Better?" Zuko asked, still standing behind her. His breath was warm against the side of her face.

"Yes, thank you." She quickly stepped away, trying to catch her breath. She didn't know why, but when he stood this close to her, she felt like she couldn't breathe.

She turned back to him, and for a moment, she thought she saw disappointment flash across his face. But as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished. _I must be seeing things_, she reasoned. _After all, why would Zuko look disappointed just because I stepped away?_ She shook her head. Yes, she was definitely seeing things.

o0o0o

**a/n:** So there's Chapter One. Woo! Anyways, thanks for reading. Please review, constructive criticism is always welcome. I'm already working on Chapter Two, so it should be up soon. Thanks!


End file.
